Metamorphoses
by Eleven Clovers
Summary: AU In a world where the gods rule every aspect of your life, it is unwise to deny them their wishes. "You're mine, not hers, and don't you forget that." Crack!Myth. Rated M to be on the safe side, content somewhat suggestive.


**So... hello. Juncici prodded me into posting this. *glare* Beware, this story is weird. It's supposed to be. This started when we read Ovid's Metamorphoses in English class, and my teacher challenged us to write something in a similar style. By the way, if you read the translation by Ted Hughes, the 'style' is bats*** crazy. Anywho, on with the show.**

**[But first an rant interlude: AAAAAAARGGGHHH WHY DO MY LINE BREAKS KEEP GETTING EATEN UP?! *gives up after 5th try*]**

**Disclaimer: Gosho-sama owns everything, I own nothing. Please don't sue.  
**

An Ekodan seamstress, Luna

once bore the son of Toichi, God of the Night.

The son became known as the mage Kaito.

He walked the Earth, unaware of his heritage,

true only to the magic that danced

from under his fingertips.

On the other side of the night,

the nymph Soyroypa gave birth to a mortal's

daughter. They named her Aoko

sent her to be trained as a Healer.

On Earth,

in Ekoda,

Aoko and Kaito met, and fell instantly

in love.

High

above the plains of Ekoda, the Goddess of

Illusion, Akako surveyed the land.

She prided herself in her ability to enchant

every man on Earth into loving her.

Yet

there was one man who stood out,

one man whom she lusted after

the most: Kuroba Kaito.

How unfortunate then, that Kaito already had

another.

But Akako was not discouraged.

She was a goddess, and powerful, and one day she arranged

for a banquet to be held in her honour,

ensured the presence of Kaito and Aoko.

The goddess appeared,

most scantily clad, her face embroidered

with the finest of pigments,

her hair an artwork. She gave off

the alluring scent of attraction;

held herself with mesmerizing confidence and walked

with a most provocative gait.

The entire duration of the night, her eyes

slid only towards Kaito, waiting.

The remaining eyes in the room

followed her, whether glassed over with desire

or burning with jealousy.

Yet Kaito remained blind

to the beauty presented before him.

He and Aoko skirted

around

the edges of the ball, not sparing

a glance

at the others.

Akako's ambition further fueled,

her desperate need to achieve her quest.

Presently she approached

the couple. Their gazes

flickered

towards the new presence

and their animated conversation lulled to a pause,

their lively hands

drifting slowly to their sides.

Akako searched for Kaito' gaze,

and her own

darkened in disappointment to see his

holding steady in her eyes.

She made a trite remark,

threw her head back, in the process arching

her chest forward, to better expose

her full breasts to him. Her lower body

caved in on itself, her waist

disappeared,

and she propped one leg forward, to better

accentuate their slenderness,

and her

other, more shapely assets.

The brief production over, her eyes

returned to Kaito, who had turned his attention

elsewhere

and was giving Aoko a knowing smile.

Red flashed before Akako's eyes.

Although not a pacifist, she was

seldom a hurtful deity.

Yet in some circumstances…

In her blood boiled

not only desire for the man before her,

but desire to hurt

the woman, to the very

core.

She reached out

towards Kaito, her skillful fingers

trailing

seductively across his jaw bone.

When she received no reaction,

she took hold of his entire jaw, drawing him

towards her

into a deep kiss. A gasp

reached her ears, but it was one

of surprise, coming from Aoko.

No pleasure escaped Kaito' lips.

Impatience

burned

through Akako's veins,

and she resorted to more drastic measures.

Looking deeply into Kaito' eyes she cast

a spell upon him, to bind his heart to hers by force.

She grew increasingly vexed

when the mage's face broke

into a smug expression, and she realised

he had deflected her spell.

Enraged, Akako pulled Kaito to her again

by the roots of the hair,

and curled

a leg

around his waist.

By encircling the representation of his power

with herself, she diminished its force.

Taking quick advantage

of the situation the goddess reached

over his shoulder and fired a curse at Aoko.

A wail tore

through the night air of the gardens

and Aoko found herself

transformed into a small gem.

Henceforth she was known as

The Pandora,

encased within another greater jewel,

more difficult to locate, for if Kaito

were to find her again

his kiss

would release her from her prison, reunite them.

The curse hit Kaito also, intended

to erase his memories of Aoko

completely.

Aoko however, using her powers as a semi-deity and

Healer lessened the force of

he curse. She made it so

that Kaito did not forget her immediately,

and lost

a fragment of

his memory

of her only

every time he found

an illusory gem. To make herself easier to find,

she gave herself a characteristic trait:

she glowed a deep blue when immersed in water.

Kaito wasted no time in beginning

his search for The Pandora. His efforts began in Ekoda,

in every nook and cranny,

the undistinguished and the famed glitters alike.

Yet

with each gem he found,

a shred of his memory departed.

For unbeknownst to him, Akako had

ingeniously hidden the Pandora.

Never

would Kaito suspect,

think of searching for the Pandora on Akako's

own body. Yet there she was, nestled

within a gaudy ornament, which hung ceaselessly around

the goddess' neck, concealed

beneath the fine fabric of her tunics.

The hourglass tipped

and swayed

in favour of Akako, and soon,

Kaito' memory

of Aoko had dissipated entirely. One day

he found himself

picking up stones in the goddess' garden, yet

could not fathom why.

They sparkled playfully in the light reflected from

the crystal clear streams,

winking at him, none betraying acquaintance.

Akako grasped her opportunity by the hand.

Slipping out from behind the olive grove,

she approached Kaito.

A man,

no longer claimed by love,

a woman

with an intoxicating aura.

He felt the pull, he saw the beauty, and he heard…

near intangible, ungraspable, a faint familiar whisper

trail through the air towards him,

a melancholy tune

Instantly replaced

by the vibrant strumming of his own heart strings.

He fell, intoxicated

into her eyes, an empty soul plunging deep

into the amaranthine void of passion.

Forevermore,

locked in a goddess' arms, held tight to her beating chest,

tight,

so tight

So close

The scent of oblivion intoxicating.

On the eve

before the divine union

of Kaito and Akako,

the lovers wandered

beneath a scattering of stars,

toes breathing

between the grass blades of her Elysian gardens.

They paused

at the opening of the stream

into a large pond, and Kaito shrugged out of

his garments,

the curve

of his lean figure

disappearing gracefully beneath the surface.

Cooling crystals rained

upon her

as he broke from beneath the water, a humpback whale

in all its majestic grace.

Within seconds

the goddess found herself drenched,

her tunic dripping and clinging

shamelessly to lithe curves.

Hot, moist lips captured her own; strong,

slick arms

encircled her shoulders, and the pair

tumbled into the water.

The nymphs bashfully

turned their gazes away, slid further downstream.

Behind them

a steam of passions

bubbled through the water,

deeps sigh

and shallow exhalations

interwove

as Kaito drove

blindly

into the writhing divinity beneath him.

A shrill wail

reverberated through the air,

yet neither reacted, each

took it as the other's expression

of ecstasy.

Lost

within the euphoric sensations

Akako did not notice the fiery lips

trailing down her neck,

diving

beneath the water, towards her cleavage.

The damp hairs danced across her electrified skin.

Kaito, through the lustful haze

before his eyes, spotted

a third breast upon his lover's body, radiating

a vibrant blue.

His head dipped forwards

and lips

tentatively placed a kiss

upon the glow, to find,

not warmth and supple skin,

but smooth cold.

And suddenly

both

found themselves thrown apart,

as the jewel

nestled within Akako's necklace

shattered

into pieces,

releasing the long forgotten Aoko.

Kaito drowned,

a wall of memories

flooding

upon him,

cleansing

through his body,

until he looked down

at his bare self

and the nude deity before him,

terror

splashed across his face.

He turned to Aoko, guilt in his eyes-

Akako roared, her fury

spilling from her like lava. She made

to strike

the couple,

smite them dead,

but Aoko caught her lover by the wrist,

brought him to her in a tight embrace

and spun

them through

a whirlpool,

the water deflecting part of Akako's spell.

A geyser

shot out

from the depths,

sending the spiraling pair high into the sky, where

they were left to hang.

Kaito faced the Earth below, for Akako

to watch always,

Aoko behind him, gazing outwards

at the stars,

never to be seen by the envious goddess.

Locked together

in a tight embrace,

forevermore,

the two orbit the Earth,

the light and

the dark

sides of the moon.

**A/N: Er... TADA! Hope you enjoyed that. I shall now return to inactivity, for my muse is extremely lazy and sleeps all day and night. Occasionally she mutters something along the lines of, "...magic show.. fiiire... chemist on LHC... colourful flames, yum." _ What to make of it. I think I prefer drawing to writing.  
**

**Review, pwease? *slinks away to hunt for other ficcies. s2lou is prime target*  
**


End file.
